Midnight Calls
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: “I can’t” her voice is muffled against the soft object. “You can’t pee? Well I think you should see a doctor about that Hales…” Naley
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! So I got this idea last night, it's just a little pointless one shot about Naley :) It's set in season one, al you need to know is that he's still living at home and they haven't said I Love Yous yet :D Please Review X**_

**Midnight Calls**

Rolling onto her back Haley James let out another sigh, staring up at the ceiling as she tapped her fingers on her duvet covered stomach. Once the patterns began to blur together she moved her gaze to her boyfriend. _Her _boyfriend. She couldn't stop the big ass smile that broke out across her features at the thought, they'd only been dating a couple months, but it was a couple of months of pure bliss. Okay, so maybe that was exaggerating a little, sure they fought a few times, but it was usually over stupid things like him been late for tutoring or him distracting her while she tried to work. They weren't big fights and they never lasted long. Turning over on her side she closed her eyes as she felt her stomach muscles tighten, reminding her why she was awake in the first place.

She'd woken up thirty minutes ago with the urge to pee, but she didn't want to go. Why you ask. Well, because she was in her boyfriends house, and his mom or dad could catch her going to the toilet. She couldn't believe he'd actually gotten her to stay, he'd laid on the guilt pretty thick about how she missed one of their tutoring season because she promised Karen she'd help out with the café, so she'd ended up staying late at his to make up for it since he had a math test tomorrow. He'd guilted her into it, at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself but the truth was, when it came to Nathan Scott, Haley James turned into a giggling school girl. So by the time they were done it was about eleven o'clock, and somehow he'd managed to get her to stay.

Trying to forget about how she desperately needed the toilet, she brought her hand up to his face and softly ran her fingertips over the outline of his jaw. He really was gorgeous, with his jet black hair, tanned skin, defined cheek bones and his piercing blue eyes; he was pretty much the whole package. Moving her gaze upwards she couldn't help but smile as she saw those baby blues staring back at her, into her brown pools. He had that goddamn smirk planted on his lips, knowing she was staring at him. He slowly runs his hand across the small space between them and up her thigh, which was covered by the covers. He scooted closer, smiling at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away a lot sooner than either teen would've liked.

"What're you doing awake? At…" He rolls onto his back to look at the clock on the bedside table before rolling back onto his side, "2:36?" He smirks a little and she rolls her eyes.

"No reason," she says innocently, not really wanting to tell him that she needs to use the bathroom but she's too scared to go to the bathroom Incas she has a run in with Daddy Dan.

"Really?" He drawls out, moving a little closer.

"Mmhmm." She smiles, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye. "Even if I was up for something why would I tell you?" She asks teasingly.

He smirks, "So you won't tell me? Not even if I do…this." He pulls back the duvet and begins to tickle her sides, which he can barely see seen as she's wearing his grey t-shirt, which comes down to about mid thigh, and she also has on a pair of his boxers, so overall, she looks sexy as hell. His breath caught in his throat when she walked back into his bedroom, practically swimming in his clothes. He inwardly groaned at how much of a pansy ass he sounded, god this was the kinda stuff Lucas says, but that's what happened when she was around, he turned into a sweet guy, a caring guy, a pansy ass. But Haley deserved to be treated better, and that's exactly how he was with her, but not because he had to be, because he wanted to be.

"Nath-oh god-Nathan, stop, please!" Haley pleads in a hushed giggle as she tries to be quiet, so to not wake up his mom or dad.

"Will you tell me why you're up?" He asks, slowing down the movements of his fingers.

"No," she grins.

"Then I guess I'm not stopping," he smiles, his fingers dancing along the skin of her belly.

She closes her eyes as she giggles, oh god, this was not helping her current situation at all! And what's more embarrassing than having a run in with momma and papa Scott? Wetting herself on her boyfriend's bed.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just please st-op!" she hiccups slightly. Nathan stops his movements but keeps his hands on her waist, "I really need a pee." She whispers, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

Nathan can't stop the quiet laugh that escapes his throat as she says this, "Nathan!" She hisses, "It's not funny!" She swats his arm while glaring at him.

"Hales," he breaths once his laughter dies down, "if you need a pee go pee," he smiles teasingly at her, but she can't see because she's hiding her face in his pillows, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I can't" her voice is muffled against the soft object.

"You can't pee? Well I think you should see a doctor about that Hales…" She swats his chest as he teases her. "Why not?" He chuckles.

"I don't want to walk into your mom or dad." She explains and he smiles while taking her hand in his, unconsciously running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Hales, my dad's most likely at the Beach House," there's a slight edge to his voice as he says this and she moves closer, snuggling her face into his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist as they're still lying on their sides. "And my mom, well, she'll be sleeping, and she knows you're here anyway."

She abruptly takes her head off his chest and looks at him, "how?"

"Well she probably figured it out when you never came down stairs, unless she thinks you climbed out the window, but that's more my thing so…" He smiles and she can't help but return the gesture and leans up to kiss him quickly. But Nathan has different ideas and cups her face in his palms, kissing her softly. Haley begins to get lost in a daze as his lips massage hers, then her stomach muscles tighten again and she quickly breaks away.

"I'll be right back." She tells him before jumping over him and onto the floor, he can't help but chuckle quietly as she opens his bedroom door slowly and tip toes out. Lying back down on his bed he folds his hands behind his head, _Haley James' my girlfriend. _The thought was still surreal, Nathan Scott the 'King' of Tree Hill High's going out with innocent Tutor Girl Haley James, but it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Even his relationship with Lucas is beginning to get better, sure they're not best buds or anything, but they can be in the same room without throwing a punch. Which is pretty good for them, and it's all because of her. Nathan can't stop the smile growing on his lips as he thinks about his girlfriend, the way she twitches her nose slightly while she reads, or the way she chews on her bottom lip if she's nervous. And it's all these little things that made him fall for her in the first place, also how she never took his bull shit in the first place, and she never fell for his charm when she first started tutoring him, or the way she always puts others first. That's why he fell in love-whoa, whoa whoa. Love? That words foreign to his own ears, he's never said it to a anyone before, okay so him mom and dad but that doesn't count. Does he love Haley?

So lost in his thoughts he doesn't here the girl that's constantly on his mind walking back into his bedroom, "hey," she whispers and he springs up in his bed, "oh sorry, did I scare ya?" She asks with fake sympathy and a slight giggle.

He glares at her playfully before pulling her onto the bed with him, the sound of her innocent surprised giggle's music to his ears. "So any run ins with my mom?" He asks, as she lies on her back and he props himself up on his elbow as he lies on his side.

She shakes her head, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, and even in the dark Nathan can see it, the moonlight streaming through the windows helping. "Hales," he probes, knowing there's something she's not telling him.

Haley sighs, knowing he won't let up until she tells him, "okay, so maybe I had a nearly run in with her." She tells him, and he raises an eyebrow.

"A nearly run in?" he asks, amusement evident in his tone.

"Yes," she glares playfully at him, "I was just coming out of the bathroom when I saw your mom walking down the hallway so I hid behind that big ass plant just outside the door," her mouth opens in shock as he starts laughing. "Nathan! It's not funny!" She whispers harshly.

But he can't stop, he can picture it in his head, and that just makes him laugh even more, "You are such an ass," she laughs, while shoving him a little, but she doesn't realise just how hard it was and he goes flying off the bed.

"Oh my god, Nathan are you okay?" She quickly moves to his side of the bed but can't hold in her laughter as he's face down on his stomach, and also the fact that she pushed her jock of a boyfriend off the bed.

"What the hell've you been eating woman?" Nathan asks, while sitting back up. He grins as he sees her silently giggling while pulling the covers over her head, so he doesn't see. "You think that's funny?" This seems to be the question of the night.

Haley pulls the covers down from her face and nods her head, she squeals as he suddenly pounces on her, but she's quicker and rolls over and he lands on the bed with an 'Oomph'. He stays with his head in the pillows for a minute before rolling onto his back, opening his arms as an invitation and Haley instantly climbs in with him. He wraps his arms around his waist and he can hear her breathing even out as she drifts off to sleep.

…

"Hales," Nathan whispers, but still gets no response. Turning over he sighs as he reads 3:33, he's been awake since Haley woke him up. Rolling to face her he decides to take a different approach, leaning forward he softly moves her hair from her neck, as she's lying on her side facing away from him. And begins to leave feather light kisses over the soft skin of her neck, he feels her stir slightly but still doesn't wake up. So he moves up and begins tracing the line of her jaw with his mouth, and smiles when he reaches her luscious plump lips. Hovering over her, he kisses the sides of her mouth before capturing her lips with his, and after a couple of seconds he feels her kiss him back, moaning slightly as his tongue begs for entrance to which she happily grants.

They both pull away as air becomes an issue, "hey you," he smiles breathlessly and she finds herself smiling back.

"Hey, what're you doing awake?" She yawns, rolling over to she can look at him better.

He shrugs, "can't sleep," just as he looks up and expects to see her deep brown eyes staring back he sees she's shut her eyes, "Hales," he whines and her eyes instantly open.

"I'm tired Nathan," she pouts.

"But I'm not,"

"That's not my problem," she tells him.

"Someone's grouchy,"

She lets out a frustrated groan, "come here." She opens her arms but he stays on his side.

"Nope."

"Stop been such a baby," she says before practically pulling him towards her, lying on her back she lets him rest his head on her stomach.

"What're you doing?" He asks, slightly surprised but defiantly not complaining about their new position.

"Shhh," she tells him and begins to soothingly run her hand through his short black locks and he instantly feels his eyes closing. A lazy smile on his lips as he drifts to sleep, yep, he may not be in love with her but he's falling, and he's falling fast.

…

_Love it? Hate it? Anyway review it ;)_


	2. And Again

i've been wanting to re-write these one shots for a while because they make me cringe when i re-read them. not that i've gotten much better. haha. Okay so i thought i'd post this as a second one because i hate when authors take down one shots or stories and it was on your favourites or something like that. i'll probably delete the first one and replace it. or maybe not, i'll see how i feel once i read it haha(:

_**

* * *

**_

_**Midnight Calls**_

_**.**_

Rolling onto her back Haley James let out another sigh, staring up at the ceiling as she tapped her fingers on her duvet covered stomach. Once her eyes began to water and the patterns were blurring together she moved her gaze to the dead weight beside her. The very tall, very much asleep and _snoring_ dead weight of her boyfriend. She felt the corners of her mouth curve and before she knew it she was grinning – he was _gorgeous_. And amazing. Okay, so maybe not so amazing when he was late for tutoring. Or when she was reading and he'd swipe the book from her grasp, demanding she entertain him. Not that watching her wasn't entertaining. _Such a charmer_, she giggled to herself, grimacing when her stomach muscles tightened, reminding her why she was awake in the first place.

She had woken up thirty minutes ago with the urge to pee, but she didn't want to go. And why not? Well, because she was in her boyfriends bed, in his house and she didn't want his parents catching her going to the bathroom. She still couldn't believe he'd gotten her to stay, he was _such_ a smooth operator. She had to help Karen out at the café as a last minute rush had swarmed into the tiny shop and even though her shift was finished she couldn't leave the older women with thirty irritated and thirsty customers. That good deed had then made her late for her tutoring session with him. She rolled her eyes as she remembered how thick he'd laid it on and that he had _missed out on thirty minutes of her company _– his words – so she had ended up staying later as he had a math test tomorrow and by the time she'd finally managed to get him to pay attention it was twelve o'clock.

_Far too late for you to be walking home. _

Apparently.

But if she was been honest with herself she didn't want to leave. Nathan Scott turned her into an eyelash batting, grinning like an idiot school girl.

Trying to forget about the clenching of her stomach she rolled onto her side, deciding to focus on something much more interesting. He was lying on his stomach, one arm bunched under the pillow his face was pressed into, while the other stretched out across the bed. Her hand was then tracing the outline of his jaw, the stubble tickling her finger tips, reminding her of smooth sandpaper. He really was gorgeous, she mused as her hand somehow trailed down the back of his neck onto his back. She loved his back. Especially when it was all naked and only a stretch away from her. The term tall, dark and handsome came to mind. With his jet black hair all mussed from rolling around (and her fingers), sharp cheek bones, and those _eyes_. She really was lucky, she thought, moving her gaze from the duvet at the base of his spine up to his face, finding those _blue blue_ eyes open and twinkling at her.

And that goddamn smirk tugging at his lips. If she didn't find it so sexy, she might've found it annoying. He moved the hand that was lying between them up her cover clad thigh and scooted closer to her, the other side of his mouth pulling up into a smile before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"What're you doing awake at…" He rolled over onto his back to glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table, the bright red blinding him momentarily. "…half two?"

"No reason," she replied with a bat of her lashes.

"_Reeeally?"_ he drawled, moving closer stil,l much to her enjoyment.

"Mmm." Haley mumbled, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye. "I was just basking in your hotness." She told him with a cute grin, which wasn't entirely not true.

"Is that so?" Nathan smirked, a glint sparking in his eyes.

Haley laughed quietly, trying to muffle it in her pillow but that only turned it into a snort/scoff.

He grinned at that. God she was cute. "So you're not going to tell me? Not even if I did… _this_." And then the duvet was ripped from them both and he was on his knees, fingers firmly running up her sides. He couldn't help but let them wander to her smooth thighs, which her partly covered by a pair of his boxers, her top half drowning in his grey t-shirt. Overall she looked sexy as hell. He'd almost choked on his tongue when she'd come out of the make shift changing room she had made –which had consisted of a sheet thrown over the top of her, while changing underneath it. He almost laughed remembering the image she'd made, wriggling around on the floor, grunting as clothes appeared from beneath it.

"Stop it." She gasped out, trying to muffle her laughter. "I swear-Nath-_an_."

"Oooh, Haley James swore." He teased, earning himself a glare, he simply grinned wider. "Will you tell me why you're up?" slowing the movements of his fingers slightly.

Finally catching her breathe, Haley looked up at him, tuffs of his hair were sticking up in every direction, his eyes alight with happiness. He was adorable. "No." She grinned, never wanting that expression to be removed from his features.

"Then I guess I'm not stopping."

Her eyes squeezed shut, teeth pulling on her bottom lip. Oh _God_. This was _not_ helping her current situation. And what's more embarrassing than a run in with Mamma and Papa Scott? Wetting herself on her boyfriends bed.

"Okay. _Ok-ay_." She hiccupped, a feather light giggle following close behind it as his fingers stopped moving, his hands instead now holding her hips. He looks at her expectantly, holding up his left hand and wriggling his finger threateningly when she didn't say anything. "I really have to pee." She whispered as if someone else was in the room, a light blush heating up her cheeks.

Nathan let out a loud snort and fell onto the bed beside her. "Nathan." Haley punched his shoulder as he continued to laugh. "It's _not_ funny."

"Hales." He moved his head to the side. "If you need to go then go." He grinned as he found her with her head pushed into her pillow, probably trying to hide the blush he couldn't see in the dark anyway. "If you need to pee then let it free." He laughed loudly as she shoved at his side, not finding him funny in the slightest.

She hid the begrudging curl of her lip into the softness of the sheets. "I_ can't_."

"You can't pee?" He raised an eyebrow as she finally met his gaze, no longer trying to bury herself into his mattress. "Well, I think you should see a doctor about that, Hales…" Yet again his chest was swatted. "Why not?" He chuckled, pulling lightly at the arm of her t-shirt.

She didn't hesitate in moving closer to him. "I don't want to run into Deb or Dan." She admitted, giving him an _I-am-not-seeing-the-humour _expression as he chuckled again, his hand trailing up her arm before intertwining their fingers, her heart squeezing at the same time their hands did.

"Dad's most likely at the Beach House." Nathan promised, a slight edge adding to the comforting tone he was using. She didn't miss it and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "And Mom, she'll be sleeping. Plus, she knows you're here anyway."

She abruptly pulled back, her neck craned back as her body was still pressed against him. "_How?_"

"Well, I'm guessing she figured it out when you never went back down stairs." He replied, all smart arsed. "Unless she thinks you climbed out the window." She _loved_ that quirky grin he was giving her and she tried to just look – _gazed lovingly _– at him but he was just so cute and surprisingly sarcastic so quickly pressed her lips to his. "She probably never even noticed you came in." He added quickly and she nodded, more interested in her tongue been in his mouth than anything else. Nathan cupped her face in his palms, doing a thorough job of making sure not one part of her mouth had been untouched. She was getting lost, falling into that Nathan haze she found herself spiralling into at the most inconvenient times. And then her stomach muscles tightened again, reminding her why this was one of them.

She broke away quickly – or else she wouldn't have been able to at all. "I'll be right back." And then she was jumping over him and onto the floor, leaving him blinking, still in his own _Haley haze_.

Rolling onto his back he chuckled as he watched her open the door ever so slowly, before tip toeing out; reminding him of the burglars in old cartoons.

He stretched out his whole body – Haley had so kindly told him that he reminded her of a cat her neighbour once had, until her dad accidentally ran it over one day while it was doing it's 'business' on their lawn. He chuckled, thinking how insane she was while folding his hands behind his head, not liking that the space beside him was empty. He never liked sharing his bed, it was his, for stretching out star-fish style on but after that first night he stayed at Haley's, where she had let him stay despite what an ass he had been, it had never felt right without her small form tucked in front of him, her butt in the crook of his thighs. Or her head on his chest. Or even just his hand resting on her stomach. A bed just didn't feel right without her in it. Her been his insane, inane rambling girlfriend, Haley James.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Most people at school wondered why he was with her. Mousy _Tutor Girl_. Best friend of his estranged half-brother. Haley _Bob_ James. All those people were douches.

They didn't know her the way he did. And hell he was _still_ learning things about her; he hoped he would never stop. She read books like she he played basketball, at least once a day. She loved Starbucks. She could kick his ass at NBA Live but she could only throw granny style in real life. She really loved that ugly ass poncho her Mom made for her. She didn't take any of his shit. She was never going to give up hope that he and Lucas would be _real_ brothers. She looked adorable when she wore her glasses. She practically purred it when he kissed the spot just below her ear. And for some unknown reason, _she liked him_.

He was still grinning like an idiot when the wind was knocked out of him as a tiny force bounced back onto the bed, managing to get over him but just clipping his side with her knee.

"Oops?" she said it like it's a question, _that_ tiny grin on her face, the one he likes to think she reserves for him.

"Jesus." He puffed out, rubbing his ribs.

Haley rolled her eyes, pulling his dark blue duvet back up to her ears. "You know I'm athletically challenged. You should have been prepared."

"Thanks for the sympathy, babe."

She smiled, moving closer, silently thanking as he tangles her feet with his, and warming her toes up. "I'm sorry."

He thought that she doesn't sound or look very sorry at all, but all is forgiven as she pressed her luscious mouth to his chest. He glares at her playfully, grabbing her wrist and pulling her so she's sprawled atop him, one of her legs resting comfortably between his. "So, any run ins with … _Deb_?"

She rolled her eyes as he made it sound like his mother was some sort of scary movie villain but otherwise kept quiet.

"Hales." He probed, knowing she wasn't telling him something. "Did she chase you down the hallway with her razor?"

Haley couldn't help but giggle into his throat at the image. "Not exactly." As he simply continued to stare she sighed, he was _so_ stubborn. Like a Mule. "Okay so maybe there was a nearly, almost run in."

"Opposed to a _full_ run in?"

She flicked his hip bone, ignoring his grunt and the way he pushed up into her. "Yes. It consisted of me coming out of the bathroom, spotting something blonde and robed and then me dropping to the floor and hiding behind that ugly ass plant outside the door."

He imagined her doing a _Charlie's Angels_ drop and roll move and that makes him laugh. _A lot_.

"Oh yes, laugh at your girlfriend. She had a green mud mask on too, thought she was a goblin for a second, and almost had to break out my ninja moves." And then she happily shared one with him, kneeing him in the side in the process. "Oh my God." She cupped her hands over her mouth in shock, and also to hide the fact that she's smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Is this five minutes ago?" Nathan mumbled, eyes clenched shut.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, sounding a lot more sincere than last time. "I really am. Are you okay?" She then continues examining him, her soft hands running along the dips and curves of his chest.

"Go a little lower." He grunted as she socked him in the stomach. "C'mere, Raphael."

"You watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" she asked, as if it was the weirdest thing that had happened in the last hour.

…

He sighed.

Nothing.

He said her name.

Nada.

He slapped her butt.

She really did sleep like a dead person.

"Haley." He whispered in her ear, making sure his hot breath hit the back of her neck. Since she fell asleep she had managed to roll onto her stomach, one arm flung over the side of the bed, have her legs still tangled with his and stole his half the covers.

He looked over at his alarm, the bright read numbers mocking him. _4:27am._

She had woken him up. It was only fair he returned the favour. Using the arm that was around her waist he used to pull himself right up behind her, using his nose to move a stray lock of hair from her face, making a clear patch of skin for his wandering lips. He moved further up her neck, now pressing opened mouth kisses to her jaw, reaching _that_ spot and she finally began to stir. She turned her mouth towards his, eyes not even open as she searched for him.

She moaned low in her throat as he massaged her lips with his own, his large calloused hand resting on her bare hip underneath her over-sized t-shirt. It made her kiss him harder.

Before she knew it her lungs were screaming in protest so she begrudgingly pulled away from his rough mouth, a tremor running through her body as he groaned.

She blinked, trying to gain her senses back but she still trailed her fingers up his back. Did she mention she _loved_ his back? "What're you doing up?" She asked, finally able to speak, trying to subtly rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Can't sleep." He mumbled into the mass of her hair.

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Hales." He jiggles her, watching as her eyes snapped open again.

"Tired." She grumbled, trying to make a pillow out of his face, it was _very_ comfortable.

"Not." He grunted back, fingers tapping out a rhythm on her stomach.

"_Ammmmm_." She moaned, letting out a long breath onto his collar bone. He was crushing her slightly, but she liked his weight, it made her feel protective, and so very, very comfy.

"Raphael." He pinged the waistband of the boxer shorts she'd stolen from him to wear.

She grumbled something very un-Haley like and pushed at his shoulders, forcing him lower in the bed.

"All you had to do was ask, babe." He smirked, kissing the small patch of bare skin of her stomach, chuckling softly as she forced him to lay his head there. It was so very soft, and warm, and _Haley_.

He would deny it tomorrow but he might have made a noise that could be compared to a _purr_ as she started running her fingers through his hair. She knew he loved that.

He silently said thank you by kissing the slight curve of her hip bone, too comfy and boneless feeling to move any further.

She pinged his ear in response and he grinned lazily.

He was one lucky guy.

Did not know how to end it, betterworse? Should've left it alone? Never should have posted the first one?


End file.
